The cursed song
by Whitewolf1122
Summary: When pan is finally free and storybrooke is at peace he finally takes what he wants, the men of storybrooke to become his new lost boys!


Pan was happy, for years he had waited in underbrooke, for the right time to strike and here it was storybrooke was quiet, and due to the new curse outcasting the future heroes it was ripe for the picking.

All he had to do was enact the curse and he would be victorious. He had already snuck in to Hades former lair stolen his old magic flute from when he pretended to be the pied piper. He then stole the enchanted caldron of Ursula. Once he stole them he escaped through the doors of death. He landed on top of the hill by the border of the town and with the flick of his edit his clothes dissolved into his robes and hood of the pied piper.

Hook was happy, he had a kid, a loving wife, and the best family in the world it was just he felt uneasy like a ghost from his past had returned. That's when he heared it. The soft sound of a pipe being played at first he ignored it but suddenly his eyes glazed over as he smiled like a child at Christmas and slowly followed the soft peaceful music.

Henry had had enough! He was so bored with this normal life! Nothing exciting had happened in storybrooke for weeks! At times like these he wished he was back in neverland, yeah it had it's odd wiredow and Pan was a psycho maniac but at least he could have fun with out worrying about the consequences. Here in storybrooke all there were were rules. There were even rules for the rules! And he wa sick of it! He just wanted to be free. And as if his prays were heared a soft yet familiar sound could be heared at first he panicked as he realised who and what it was but when he realised his pants were sturing he gave in his eyes glazed over as he smiled he walked out his room.

David was busy at work (even though it was ten o'clock at night) carrying large slabs of concrete for the new gym he was building in the town square. Regina has been very persistent on doing it with magic but David was old fashioned. He likes manual labour. He lugged the slabs across his arms tensed. Everything has changed so fast times like this was the only time he got to really think about them. How he know had two children and one was the same age as him and that he had two grandchildren now! Ow and that Captain Hook was his son in law. (That one was the one he had to wrap his head around the most!) But he admired hook he was a strong good looking man who fully deserved Emma. As he heaved the last of the slabs over he noticed Hook walking down the street with a giant grin plastered across his face. "Hey Hook! Where are you goingwhat's wrong with y..." before he could finish he heard the distant sound of a pipe similar to what his mother played to him as a kid at first he resisted them he saw Henry and all his worries faded away as he his eyes glazed over as well and he grinned in delight.

Over in a different part of America wish realm Hook (or Rogers as they were calling him) was staring at a case file about a missing person case. For the past month this was all he could think about, it was nonstop and the worst bit was it didn't make sense! No eye witnesses no relatives in Hyperion Heights nothing. He has given up all home that's when he heard it, the soothing sound of a pipe, at first it was irritating but then he realised where it was coming from the jail cell! He walked over and opened it. Nothing he walked in and a blinding light went off! When his vision returned he was still in a jail cell, just not his but unfortunately before he could react he heard the pipe again and slowly without thinking walked outside, as he did his eyes glazed over and he smiled. The last thing he remembers was a tall masculine blonde shaking him.

Henry couldn't rack his head around it he was in his mid twenties how could he have a kid he didn't even remember! Let alone a beautiful wife. This has been on his mind all night as he triggers back to his apartment and when he looked up he realised he was lost. However to his left a door had faint music coming out. He decided it must be a pub so went in. But when he went through he was brought down a narrow road in the middle of the woods! Next to him stood a sigh 'welcome to storybrooke Maine' now he new he was definitely drunk and the soft music he loved in the orphanage he could hear was due to that to. The more he listened the more he wanted to follow eventually like the others before him he smiled as his eyes glazed over as he trugged into the woods.

Aladdin was confused, and he isn't often confused. He had passed Hook a couple of minutes ago and as usual Hook just ignored him. Then just now he passed Hook again! And he is pretty stare that David was not with him the first time! As if this night couldn't weirder. That's when he bumped into the one person he was trying to avoid Will Scarlet! His reasons for this was simple he loved Will. The worst bit was that he was meant to be married to Jasmine and he did love her but since Will come in to his life he couldn't help but fall in love his charismatic smile, his cute dimples. As well as the fact that he is so fit. He wasn't the only one who thought this anyway. But something wasn't right, before him stood the second love of his life, but his eyes were glazed over (quite literally) and he had a massive dopey smile on, which in other circumstances would have been seen as cute from Al, and he was walking towards the forest, at first he wanted to stop him, but that's when he heard it a soft song played by a flute by his father before he went off to war. He gave in completely his eyes glazed over he smiled as he and Will unconscious linked hands as they walked off into the woods...

Rabbit holes, they never work well that's what Will found out when one opened up beneath him and he was plopped right into the middle of storybrooke town square. At first he panicked then he calmed down, yes the portal took him out of the secret underground exclusive gay strip club but on the bright side he hadn't paid so it got him out as tight jam. You may be wondering what happened to make him get absolutely drunk and go to a strip club, well it was a guy, so to be more exact it was a hunky prince named Aladdin. They had met over a week ago and as soon as they shook hands he fell in love. Fell in love with his lustrous long black locks, and his deep brown eyes, and his sharp cheek bones ands his golden sand skin. And not to mention a hot ass. Everything about him from his nose to his personality screamed cute, and Will wanted him, just one problem Al was married. Married to Jasmine the princess of Agraba! How could he compete with that! So here he was wallowing in silence. That said silence was cut short by the sound of... bells. The sound of bells played by a flute just like his ex fiancé (Noah) used to play, due to his tipsiness he instantly went glazed over and smiley as he walked towards the forest with one thing on his mind Aladdin!

Jefferson was tired. He had been on his own for a while, since his daughter, Grace, had grown up and gone off to college. He hasn't really done anything, he didn't get involved with the wicked witch or Pan, not even the Svil Queen. He wanted a quite life. And that what he got... wel moestly there was one exciting thing that happened to him Gideon, well grown up Gideon from the future to be precise. Due to him being from the future he had to stay hidden so they both stayed in the house, but lately he's been gone, in school in the elvish lands. SO Jefferson has been on his own and little by little slowly becoming the Mad Hatter once again. That was until today when he heard the music the pipe music broke down his madness only to replace it with a glossy look and a giant smile, he only wished Gideon could Share this feeling... if only...

He never understood why he thought this would be a good idea, to go to a school full of elves who thought they were better than everyone else. The only thing that kept Gideon going was Jefferson. With out him in his life he would be broken, especially with his mother dead (in the future) and his father searching for the guardian. Anyway he was walking down storybrooke buying groceries to sapprise Jefferson with when he saw, Henry, walking down the street. Gideon always thought Henry was cute in a way but he was way to young, but something was off as cute as his smile was it was creepy in a way. But before he could talk to him he heard humming. Not any humming the hum of his mother, the one she hummed as a lullaby, instantly he was mesmerised like the others and Pan's plan was coming along nicely.


End file.
